The diagonals of rectangle $PQRS$ intersect at point $X$.  If $PS = 10$ and $RS=24$, then what is $\cos \angle PXS$?
Solution: [asy]
pair P,Q,R,SS,X,F;
SS = (0,0);
P = (0,5);
R = (12,0);
Q= R+P;
X = Q/2;
F = foot(SS,P,R);
draw(F--SS--R--Q--P--SS--Q);
draw(P--R);
label("$P$",P,NW);
label("$Q$",Q,NE);
label("$R$",R,SE);
label("$S$",SS,SW);
label("$X$",X,S);
label("$F$",F,SW);
draw(rightanglemark(S,F,X,12));
[/asy]

To find $\cos \angle PXS$, we build a right triangle with $\angle PXS$ as one of its acute angles.  We do so by drawing altitude $\overline{SF}$ from $S$ to diagonal $\overline{PR}$ as shown.  We then have $\cos \angle PXS = \cos\angle FXS = \frac{FX}{XS}$.

The Pythagorean Theorem gives us $PR = QS = 26$, so $XP=SX = QS/2 = 13$.  We also have $\triangle FPS \sim \triangle SPR$ by AA Similarity (both are right triangles and $\angle SPR = \angle FPS$), so
\[\frac{FP}{PS} = \frac{SP}{PR}.\]This gives us
\[FP = PS \cdot \frac{SP}{PR} = \frac{10\cdot 10}{26} = \frac{50}{13}.\]Finally, we have $FX = XP - FP = 13 - \frac{50}{13} = \frac{119}{13}$, so \[\cos \angle PXS = \frac{FX}{XS} = \frac{119/13}{13} = \boxed{\frac{119}{169}}.\]